Todo por un árbol de Navidad
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Si una Navidad tranquila deseas tener, no invitar a Road Kamelot es lo que debes hacer. Esta historia participa en el Reto navideño: "Dulce, dulce Natividad" del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas"


DGM es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el Reto Navideño: Dulce, dulce Natividad del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.

 **Todo por un árbol de Navidad**

Era una bastante tranquila y esperada Nochebuena. El ambiente navideño se sentía en cada lugar de la ciudad, en cada cálido hogar, en cada corazón que esperaba ansioso aquel día. Allen Walker no era la excepción. El chico se hallaba en su pequeña casa que había construido en Edo. Estaba realmente entusiasmado. Esa Navidad la pasaría con sus seres queridos. Sus Navidades anteriores no habían sido del todo placenteras, por lo que estaba completamente decidido a que esa noche disfrutaría hasta que no pudiera más. Comería hasta la última rebanada de pastel. Cantaría absolutamente todos los villancicos que conocía. Y ¿por qué no? También tocaría el piano que se encontraba en la sala de estar, esperando ansiosamente a que aquel músico albino posara sus hábiles dedos en las teclas bicolor. Incluso el clima estaba a su favor, ya que el pronóstico decía, que esa fría noche sería una blanca Navidad. El cielo ya empezaba a aparentar la venidera nevada.

Ya tenía todo listo para la cena navideña, excepto el árbol de Navidad. Por suerte, logró conseguir uno realmente grande gracias a su amigo Lavi. El dichoso árbol casi llegaba al techo de la casita, pero era precioso. Sus frondosas y verdes ramas aparentaban una bella majestuosidad. Era como si dijera "mírame" y por supuesto, Allen hacia caso a aquella solicitud.

—Gracias por el árbol, Lavi.

—Es como la tercera vez que me das las gracias.

Lo que decía el chico del parche era cierto, pero como sabemos, Allen Walker era un chico amable y educado. Y con lo fascinado que estaba con ese adorno y con lo que actualmente amaba ese día, no podía dejar de agradecerle al pelirrojo.

Lavi lo conocía muy bien, no podía negar el hecho de que era su mejor amigo del cual estaba muy orgulloso. Pero, era solo que a veces le gustaría que fuera menos formal y amable. Un poco de gritos e insultos no vendrían mal, en especial para alegrar la fiesta.

Además, observaba que Allen estaba realmente feliz. De hecho, casi nunca lo veía tan feliz. No era como si su amigo fuera un amargado como otra persona que conocía, pero esa noche su sonrisa brillaba más que nunca. Bueno, la Navidad es para eso ¿no? Para ser felices en compañía de las personas que más quieres.

Pasaron una buena parte de la tarde, adornando el lindo árbol entre risas y cantos. Aunque Lavi hubiera preferido que no hubiera incluido aquellas entonaciones.

Estrellas doradas por doquier de todos los tamaños y texturas.

En las esquinas de las ramitas, le puso lazos rojos. Rojo en todas sus tonalidades. Lazos delgados, lazos gruesos. Con pequeñas piedras doradas y plateadas en el centro.

Las luces amarillas no podían faltar. Después de una prueba rápida en la que se percataron que ningún foquito estuviera quemado, fueron girando alrededor del verde pino para colocarle esas pequeñas luces que le daban color y traían esperanzas con ellas.

Por último y como cereza del pastel, Allen depositó una gran estrella plateada en la punta del árbol.

—Listo—exclamó feliz. ¿No nos hizo falta nada?

El joven giraba y observaba el árbol con cautela. Quería que estuviera perfecto, así que ningún detalle podía faltar.

Lavi lo miraba divertido. En verdad que parecía un niño. Solo le faltaba decir que Santa estaba a punto de llegar, ya que había sido un niño bueno durante todo el año. ¿Será que nunca había celebrado la Navidad de esa manera? Probablemente era eso. Decidió que utilizaría sus conocimientos como Bookman para enseñarle algo nuevo.

—Allen.

—¿Sí, Lavi? —el chico aun seguía ensimismado en su ardua tarea.

—¿Sabes cuál es el origen del árbol de Navidad? ¿Y qué representan los adornos y los colores?

Esa información sí que le llamó la atención, por lo que dejó su labor y se acercó a su amigo con una mirada brillante por la expectación.

Lavi continuó compartiendo sus conocimientos con una sonrisa. Su amigo era fácil de alegrar.

—El árbol de Navidad recuerda al árbol del paraíso del que Adán y Eva comieron los frutos prohibidos, pero también simboliza al árbol de la vida. Su forma triangular representa a la Santísima Trinidad. Los adornos que se le colocan, así como los colores tienen un significado. La estrella es la fe que debe guiar a la vida. Las esferas son los dones que Dios le proporcionó a los hombres, representadas anteriormente por manzanas, lo que comieron Adán y Eva. Los lazos es la unión entre las familias y seres queridos. Y las luces, representadas antes por velas, significan la luz. Los colores más usados son; el azul para la reconciliación. El plateado es el agradecimiento. El dorado la alabanza y por último el rojo que es la petición.

—Y sí se te olvida algo, Allen. Los regalos. Son un modo de recordar que, del árbol de la vida, provienen los bienes.

Lavi concluyó así su historia. Allen lo miraba totalmente fascinado. Casi le salían estrellitas de los ojos por la nueva información obtenida.

—Nunca creí que un árbol de Navidad significara tanto.

—Actualmente casi nadie lo sabe. Pero recuerda que soy un Bookman.

Allen corrió apresuradamente a algún lugar de la casa, dejando sorprendido al pelirrojo. ¡Los regalos! Lo escuchó gritar.

Poco después volvió con varias cajas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Ni siquiera cabían todas en sus brazos por la gran cantidad que traía, pero haciendo uso de sus habilidades adquiridas a lo largo de esos duros años, logró que ningún regalo se le cayera. No quería que se rompiera su contenido y ni que se maltratara la cajita que lo envolvía.

—¿Se puede saber a cuántas personas invitaste a venir? —le preguntó Lavi, mientras éste acomodaba uno a uno los regalos bajo el frondoso árbol.

—Solo a algunos de mis amigos.

—¿Amigos? Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué invitaste a Yu? ¡No hizo nada y se la pasó ahí sentado con cara de enojo como siempre!

Lavi había dejado pasar ese detalle demasiado tiempo. Ese pequeño gran detalle.

Kanda Yu, estuvo sentado en la sala de la casa sin mover ni un solo músculo durante el arreglo del árbol. Lavi había creído que ayudaría, pero siendo sinceros, hablaban de Kanda Yu. De hecho, ya era de por sí inverosímil que estuviera ahí, así que ¿qué más se podía esperar de él?

— ¡No me llames por mi primer nombre! —gritó éste totalmente enfadado. Nadie podía llamarlo Yu. Solo había una persona que podía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no invitaste a Road por lo menos? Tal vez hubiera hecho alguna travesura y así me hubiera reído un poco—se quejaba nuevamente el pelirrojo con su amigo.

Allen se detuvo unos momentos antes de contestarle.

—Lo hice. Ella vendrá cuando termine su cena familiar. Recuerda que para ella su familia es muy importante.

Allen terminó de acomodar todos los regalos bajo el árbol y escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar.

Lavi fue quien atendió, encontrándose con Road Kamelot y todos los Noah con ella.

—Vaya, me habías dicho que invitaste a Road, pero no pensé que también a toda su familia.

El pelirrojo los dejó pasar y uno por uno entraron a la casa del joven, quitándose de sus pulcros trajes un poco de nieve que ya empezaba a caer. Asistieron todos, desde el primer apóstol hasta el decimocuarto, incluyendo a Neah.

—Allen~

Road no dudó en ir a abrazarlo, aunque claro, Sheryl Kamelot estaba ahí para vigilarla, así que no se lo permitió. La chica con un puchero se detuvo.

—Bienvenidos—les saludó Allen amablemente, ignorando a Road—Los estaba esperando. Ya tengo listo todo, incluido el árbol y los regalos.

Road se puso frente al árbol para observarlo detenidamente. Allen la miró. Parecía igual de feliz que él en ese día.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó el joven con una sonrisa. Quería presumir de su gran obra.

—Sí, me encanta. Pero siento que le hace falta algo—la chica de los sueños puso un dedo en sus labios, pensando en que era lo que le hacía falta.

—¿Le hace falta algo? Pero si Lavi me dijo exactamente lo que tenía que llevar—Allen no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado y preocupado. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba? Esferas, lazos, luces, estrella, regalos. Color dorado, plateado, rojo y amarillo. ¿Necesitaba algo más? ¿Qué?

—¡Ya sé! —gritó Road sorprendiéndolo.

Road chasqueó los dedos y llevó a todos los presentes con árbol incluido a su mundo de ensueño.

—Te enseñaré cómo puedes mejorar tu árbol, Allen.

Al chico no le gustaba nada la idea. Conocía demasiado bien a aquélla chica y sabía que estaba a punto de hacer una tontería. Una enorme tontería. Solo deseaba que su árbol saliera vivo de todo eso.

Road empezó efusivamente con su demostración. Una bastante extraña demostración.

—El primer apóstol, Adán.

A Mana le empezó a crecer una gran barba blanca y su cabello también cambió de color. Ahora llevaba puesto un traje con saco rojos, con un gorro del mismo color pero en la punta tenía una bolita blanca. Llevaba botas para la nieve y un gran saco café en su mano.

—¿Soy santa? —se preguntó. Pero era de esperarse que su personalidad bromista saliera a relucir—¡Ho ho ho! ¡Feliz Navidad! ¡Los niños que se portaron bien durante el año tendrán un gran obsequio! ¡Ho ho ho!

Allen lo sabía. Sabía que Road haría algo así. Suspiró derrotado. Por lo menos no había tocado su árbol.

El resto de los Noah querían huir. Pero sabían que no era buena idea no seguirle el juego a los caprichos de su hermana. Así que resignados, solo esperaron el momento de su tortura.

—El segundo apóstol. Tried, el juicio.

El Noah fue envuelto enseguida por un material dorado. Bastante grande y estorboso, ya que ni siquiera era capaz de caminar. Y descubrió que cuando lo hacía empezaba a sonar un ruido ensordecedor.

—¿Me hiciste una campana? —en efecto, el traje que traía era el de una campana, con un lazo rojo en su cabeza como adorno y por supuesto no era cualquier campana, tenía el cascabel incluido para que sonara con los movimientos. Tried no podía estar más que frustrado. ¡Esa cosa no paraba de sonar!

Pero ¿a Road le importaba? Por supuesto que no. Ella se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

—El tercer apóstol, Joyd el placer.

Ahora fue el turno de Tyki cambiar de apariencia. Su sobrina le puso un traje rojo con detalles azules, blancos y amarillos. Con un sombrero largo sobre su cabeza y una escopeta en el brazo. Era un soldado.

—Vaya Road. Soy un soldado, de plomo supongo. Me hace ver bien. Gracias—Tyki en verdad estaba aliviado, no quería ser un santa gordinflón, ni una campana que sonara cada vez que se moviera. Además, ese lindo traje lo hacía ver muy elegante y sexy ya que se le ajustaba perfectamente al cuerpo.

—El cuarto apóstol, Desires el deseo.

Sheryl era el único que no estaba molesto, al contrario, había estado esperando su turno con ansias. Quería saber en qué lo vestiría su muy querida hija. Aunque se quedó un poco sorprendido cuando una gran caja lo aplastó. O mejor dicho cuando entró en una gran caja. Podía ver el papel rojo a su alrededor con un gran lazo dorado en su cabeza. Sus piernas y brazos salían por unos huecos, al fondo y a los lados de la caja respectivamente. Era incómodo, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—¡Mi pequeña envolvió a su papi como un regalo, qué linda!

Ese era el motivo por el cual Tyki desea en ocasiones nunca haber tenido un hermano.

—El quinto apóstol, Wisely la sabiduría.

Road tampoco fue cruel con su querido hermano. Simplemente lo vistió con un traje pegado a su cuerpo totalmente rojo. Y en su cabeza yacía una llama amarilla.

—¿Una vela? Supongo que eso es ingenioso.

A Wisely no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la situación en la que su pequeña hermana los había metido. Pero era mejor conformarse, ya que su situación podría ser peor. Tal y como el Conde que no dejaba de dar vueltas a su alrededor y desearles feliz Navidad con su típico hohoho. Y no olvidemos también a Tried, que no se podía mover sin sonar.

—El sexto apóstol, Feedra el sustento.

El Noah del sustento fue envuelto en un traje café claro, tenía pegados en su cara unas gomitas de colores simulando una carita feliz. En su pecho tenía también tres gomitas azules, lo que parecía que eran botones. Además, con glas se le formaban unas líneas a lo largo de su cuerpo que aparentaban un traje.

—¡Una galleta de jengibre! ¡Y con el hambre que tengo!

—¡Acabas de comer! —le gritó su familia.

Feedra había estado observando todo sin mucha emoción, pero ser algo comestible lo puso de un mejor humor.

—El séptimo apóstol, Mercyma la compasión.

Road se encargó de convertirlo en un objeto redondo que abarcaba todo su cuerpo con excepción de sus extremidades. Era dorado, con las orillas de color rojo. En sus manos aparecieron dos palillos cafés.

—¿Un tambor?

—Golpéate en el estómago— le indicó la chica traviesa.

El Noah obedeció y con los palillos golpeó su estómago.

¡Pum, pum, pum! Retumbó en la habitación. Al igual que la campana, el tambor traía sonido incluido. Aunque por lo menos solo sonaba cuando se golpeaba. Por lo que Mercyma prefirió evitarlo totalmente. Ya había demasiado ruido en la habitación como para agregar ahora el sonido irritante de un enorme tambor humano. O mejor dicho un Noah tambor.

—Décimo y onceavo apóstol, Bondom la unión.

Jasdero y Devito fueron rodeados por dos grandes bolas blancas. Jasdero lograba sacar su mano y pie derecho, mientras Devito, sacaba del traje su brazo y pie izquierdo. El otro brazo y pierna lo tenían dentro del traje, pegados junto al de su hermano. En una de las bolas de "nieve" tenían unas piedritas cafés. Además, en su cuello ambos traían una sola bufanda que los unía entre sí. Y, por último, llevaban una zanahoria sobresaliente en su nariz.

—¡Soy Jasdero! ¡Y yo Devito! ¡Y juntos somos Jasdebi! ¡Y somos un muñeco de nieve!

—¡Qué ridículo te ves Debito! — se burló su hermano con malicia.

—¡Tú te ves igual de ridículo, idiota!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

Toda la familia Noah prefirió ignorar a los gemelos. Solo era una de sus típicas peleas.

Mientras ese par corría intentando dispararse con sus pistolas de juguete mutuamente, Road continuó el dichoso juego.

—Doceavo apóstol, Lustre la forma.

Siendo Lulubell la única mujer aparte de ella, Road decidió resaltar su belleza. Le puso un traje de tul rosa, con unas medias y zapatillas del mismo color. Además de un tocado con flores en su negro cabello.

—Así serás la bailarina de Tyki el soldadito— le explicó alegre Road.

Lulubell no hizo ningún comentario, simplemente miró a Tyki y a sí misma. En realidad, no podía quejarse.

—Decimotercer apóstol, Mightler la posibilidad.

Siendo el Noah más extraño, Road lo puso dentro de una gran bota roja, con adornos blancos. De ella salían diversos dulces y golosinas. Aunque lo peor para él, fue que la bota iba por todas partes dando brinquitos.

—Decimocuarto apóstol, Neah la destrucción.

Neah se encontraba sentado en el suelo, observando el espectáculo, pero no tenía ni la más mínima gana de saber en qué lo vestiría la chica. Era una Noah peculiarmente extraña y muy mal consentida, tanto por Sheryl como por Mana. ¿Por qué todos aceptan sus caprichos sin chistar? Y no solo eso, ¿por qué no dejaban que él se negara a recibir tal trato?

La chica decidió que Neah debía combinar con Mana, así que le puso un traje café, con unas astas y una brillante nariz roja.

Neah se observó para nada encantado.

—¿Soy un reno?

—No cualquier reno Neah, eres Rodolfo el reno.

—¡¿Qué diferencia hace el nombre?! ¡Me veo ridículo! —gritó bastante molesto.

—¿Cómo que qué diferencia? Rodolfo es el único reno que tiene la nariz roja para guiar a Santa entre las grandes ventiscas de nieve que se encuentra en Navidad. ¡Rodolfo es especial e importante! —la chica defendió su decisión con fervor.

—Ho ho ho, ¡maravilloso hermano! ¡guíame entre las tormentas de nieve! ¡los niños esperan por nosotros! —a Mana por supuesto le encantó seguir el juego. Se la pasaba de maravilla.

—¡Aléjate de mí! —gruñía Neah corriendo sin rumbo fijo para que Mana lo dejara en paz.

Aunque Allen estaba preocupado al principio, con tal espectáculo no lo pudo evitar. Se estaba riendo sin control. Road tenía unas ideas demasiado peculiares. Y la cara de la familia Noah no tenía comparación. Esa realmente estaba siendo una Navidad muy divertida.

Aunque Allen dejó de reír enseguida cuando se encontró con la extraña mirada de la Noah de los sueños. Esa mirada no le gustaba nada. Indicaba grandes problemas y sabía que él estaba dentro de esos problemas. ¿Acaso planeaba vestirlo también a él?

Retrocedió unos pasos para intentar huir de ella, pero no lo consiguió. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Sintió cómo un traje largo y blanco lo cubría. Además, portaba unas alas y una aureola.

—El blanco te queda bien Allen~

Allen no se lo podía creer. ¿Por qué de entre todas las cosas, objetos, animales o lo que fuere, tuvo que vestirlo a él de ángel?

—¡Road! —se quejaba, aunque sabía que no eran válidas las quejas contra esa niña.

—Y, por último—añadió la chica, ignorando totalmente al joven y ataviándose con un traje dorado con cinco puntas sobresalientes—el noveno apóstol, Road el sueño. ¡Soy una linda estrella! —aquélla estrella sonaba dulcemente. No era un ruido ensordecedor, era bastante tranquilo. Era obvio que ella se pondría un traje lindo y no uno con el que sufriera como su familia lo hacía en esos terribles momentos.

Road se reía feliz. Mana bromeaba alegre. Sheryl estaba encantado. Tyki, Lulubell, Wisely y Feedra no se podían quejar, pero todos los demás querían largarse pronto de ahí. Incluido Allen.

—Estos adornos son los que le hacen falta a tu árbol, Allen~

— ¡Yo solo quiero un árbol tradicional Road! ¡Por eso no le puse nada de esto! ¡Además, ni modos que nos colguemos todos nosotros en el árbol!

—Eso obviamente no Allen, los vestí así para mostrarte un ejemplo. ¿Acaso no se ven adorables?

—¡No! —negó rotundamente.

—¡Aguafiestas!

Mientras ese par discutía, Lavi quién había mirado todo desde el principio, no paraba de desternillarse de la risa. Ya se había tirado al suelo y rodado. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar y ya ni siquiera podía respirar.

—Jajajajajajajajajaja. ¡¿Qué clase de Navidad es ésta?!— Nunca se había reído tanto.

Ni siquiera Kanda podía evitar sonreír de vez en cuando, por que ¿cuándo creyeron posible ver a los tan temidos Noah de esa manera? ¡Nunca! ¡Ni en su más loco sueño!

—¿De qué te ríes, Bookman? —preguntó Road con picardía.

Y como no, si metió a Lavi en tremendo traje de pingüino, con su gran pico, aletas y unas muy estorbosas y enormes patas.

—¡¿Por qué yo?!—se quejaba, aunque el pobre ni siquiera podía moverse bien y terminó cayendo al piso.

Kanda no se pudo aguantar más y rió un poco.

—¿Tú también segundo?

Kanda fue la última víctima de Road. El espadachín fue ataviado con un lindo traje de oso polar.

—Te ves lindo así, pero por ser tan frío te tocó ser el oso.

A pesar de que Allen estaba enojado con Road no se resistió y se tiró al suelo sosteniéndose el estómago por el terrible ataque de risa que le dio. Ver a Lavi en el piso sin poder pararse y a Kanda con una temible expresión de asco no tenían precio, de hecho, eran dignas para poner en cuadro.

Aunque en esa ocasión, esa dulce risa contagió a todos los presentes, aunque unos disimularon un poco más, a otros no les importaba que los vieran de esa manera tan divertida.

—Ya en serio Road—le pidió Allen tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido por tanto reír—ya nos divertimos un rato con lo ridículos que nos vemos, devuélvenos a la normalidad.

Road lo meditó unos segundos.

—Está bien.

Con un pequeño puff los trajes de todos desaparecieron. Al fin pudieron respirar tranquilos. La pesadilla creada por la Noah de los sueños había llegado a su fin. ¿Acaso no podía utilizar su poder de los sueños para crearles lindos y dulces sueños y no terribles pesadillas?

La nochebuena transcurrió casi con normalidad después de ese incidente. Cenaron, intercambiaron regalos, pero lo más importante es que crearon un nuevo recuerdo juntos.

Allen no podía dejar de sonreír, en verdad había sido la mejor Navidad que había vivido.

—Allen—lo llamó Road, acercándose al joven quién se encontraba sentado junto a su querido árbol.

—¿Qué pasa Road?

—Ten—la Noah le dio una caja roja con un listón dorado.

—¿Pero si ya intercambiamos regalos Road? —intentó explicar Allen confundido con ese obsequio.

—Eso ya lo sé tonto. No es un regalo de Navidad, es un regalo de cumpleaños.

Allen agarró el regalo que se le ofrecía y la miró sorprendido. Un pequeño sonrojo y una tímida sonrisa aparecieron en su rostro. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Gracias—le dijo desde el fondo de su corazón.

—Ábrelo.

El chico obedeció, pero al hacerlo cayó de espaldas cuando algo lo empujó. Confundido, comenzó a buscar qué fue aquello que salió de la caja y no tardó en encontrarlo.

Un gatito negro se encontraba mirando el árbol desde el alfeizar de la ventana.

—¡Un gato! —Allen llegó hasta el pequeñín y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. ¡Siempre he querido un gato y educarlo desde un principio para que no se coma a Tim! ¡De nuevo, gracias Road!

—De nada Allen.

Tanto tú como yo sabemos, lo que los gatos pueden hacer con un árbol de Navidad.

Allen Walker no sabía que le quedaban pocos días de vida a su querido árbol.

Pero esperemos que aprenda la lección, ya que si una Navidad tranquila deseas tener, no invitar a Road Kamelot es lo que debes hacer.


End file.
